


Meet You In Every Life

by chaotickatie03



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Good Morgana (Merlin), M/M, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23621239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotickatie03/pseuds/chaotickatie03
Summary: On people's 18th birthday they start getting flashbacks of their past lives in the form of dreams. These 'dreams' helps the person find their soulmate, the person they always meet in every life. Arthur Pendragon is the son of a billionaire CEO and all of his 'dreams' always feature a black haired boy named Merlin. When Morgan, Arthur's half sibling, tells him that Merlin must be his soulmate, Arthur goes to great lengths to find him.Cross posted on FanFiction.netDisclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the 'dreams' they have as I take the dialogue straight from the show.
Relationships: Alice/Gaius (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Gaius & Uther (Merlin), Gwaine/Percival (Merlin), Gwen & Morgana (Merlin), Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 30





	Meet You In Every Life

Third Person

Prince Arthur was on the training grounds terrorizing the serving boy, Morris, who was only trying to do his job. But, Prince Arthur had to keep up appearances in front of the knights. They wouldn’t understand the concept of treating others the same no matter the social status they held.  
“Do you want some moving target practice?” Arthur questioned, joking around with the knights.  
Morris then dropped the target suddenly and it rolls over to the most beautiful boy Prince Arthur has ever seen. Arthur didn’t recognize him, which meant he was new to Camelot. The prince was proud to say that he can recognize everyone from Camelot, if someone new came to town he would know it right away when he didn’t recognize them. Since the boy was new, that meant he wouldn’t recognize Arthur.  
“Hey, come on, that’s enough.” The boy stated, having witness the bullying. Arthur, seeming interested to see where this conversation was going questioned the boy.  
“What?”  
“You’ve had your fun, my friend.” The boy elaborated.  
“Do I know you?” Arthur questioned, wanting to know the name of this beautiful boy.  
“Er, I’m Merlin.” Merlin introduced, sticking his hand out to shake the knight’s hand.  
“So I don’t know you.” Arthur said, having noticed the knights were watching him.  
“No.” Merlin shrunk a bit at the retort.  
“And yet you called me friend?” Arthur smirked, he enjoyed bugging Merlin but he didn’t know why.  
“That was my mistake.” Merlin said, placing both hands behind his back. “I’d never have a friend who could be such an ass.” He added, a smirk of his own forming on his face.  
Merlin begins to walk away, having been done with the prat when Arthur replied to his retort. “Or I one who could be so stupid.” Merlin stopped walking away. “Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?” The prince asked jokingly.  
“No.”  
“Would you like me to help you?” Arthur inquired.  
“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Merlin warned, a small smile appearing on his face.  
“Why? What are you going to do to me?” Arthur chuckled at Merlin’s ridiculous warning.  
“You have no idea.”  
“Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon!” Arthur challenged.  
Merlin goes to take a swing but Prince Arthur quickly grabs his arm and pins it behind his back. “I’ll have you thrown in jail for that.” Arthur threatens.  
“What, who do you think you are? The King?” Merlin questioned, confused.  
“No. I’m his son. Arthur.”

Arthur suddenly sits up in bed. Glancing around, he recognizes his walk-in-closet, his giant tv screen with his PS4 and Xbox One, and his workout equipment in the corner. Yesterday was Arthur’s 18th birthday, which means he will start dreaming about his past lives with his soulmate. Grinning madly, Arthur leaps out of bed and runs over to his half sibling’s room, Morgan. Throwing the door open, he jumps onto their bed.  
“Morgan! Morgan! I just had my first memory dream!!” Arthur exclaims excitedly, jumping up and down on their bed.  
“Uh, Arthur, it’s the middle of the night.” Morgan complained as they sat up and watched their older brother jump around like a schoolgirl. “Sometimes I wonder how you’re the older one?” Morgan teased, smirking at Arthur’s pout.  
“I’m sure when you get your first memory dream you’ll be just as excited.” Arthur defends.  
“Well, are you going to sit there all night. Tell me about your soulmate. Do you think it’s romantic or platonic?” Morgan questioned excitedly.  
“Well, I’m not sure yet, but he was pretty cute, let me tell you. And his name is Merlin! He has the most beautiful blue eyes that sparkle in the sun and the deepest black hair.” Arthur goes on and on about Merlin’s cheekbones and his cute smile.  
Morgan watches contently as their brother seems to fall deeper and deeper in love with a boy he hasn’t even met in this lifetime. Morgan can’t wait for when they turn 18. Even if their soulmate is a platonic bond, all they want is a lifelong friend who would love them no matter what.  
“I wonder if he’s the same age and had the same dream as me.” He questioned thoughtfully. “I kinda hope we’re not platonic soulmates, he was really cute!” Arthur blushed and squealed like a schoolgirl. He hid his face in one of Morgan’s pillows and started muttering threats to them so they wouldn’t tell anyone he was acting like this.  
“Miss? Is there someone in there with you?” A butler suddenly sounded from outside the room, Morgan cringing at the title.  
“Yes, but it’s only Arthur.” Morgan calls out to him.  
“Ok, well, it’s the middle of the night and you both have important lessons tomorrow so I suggest we cut this short. I trust you can put yourself to bed young Pendragon.” With that, the butler walks back down the hall.  
Sighing, Arthur gives Morgan a quick hug before walking back to his room. Maybe he’ll dream of the beautiful boy again. With that thought in mind, Arthur leaps back into bed with a content smile on his face.

Prince Arthur was racing through the labyrinth of Gedref trying to find Anhora and the final trial. It was his last chance at saving Camelot from the curse that had fallen upon them. Suddenly, there was an opening. Arthur walked cautiously towards it. Walking out, the smell of the sea greets him. Glancing around, Arthur notices Anhora standing near a table and two stools. Sitting on one of these stools was Merlin.  
“Merlin?” Prince Arthur questions worriedly.  
“I’m sorry.” Was the only reply he got from his manservant.  
Turning his attention to Anhora, “Let him go. I’ll take your test, but not till he’s released.” He stated firmly, no room for arguments.  
“That is not possible. Merlin is part of the test. Please sit. If you refuse the test, you will have failed and Camelot will be destroyed.” He spoke calmly, and pointed his staff towards the vacant stool.  
“I thought I told you to stay at home.” Arthur said addressing Merlin, sitting down. Merlin gave a guilty smile before looking back down to the two goblets in front of them. “Let’s get on with it. ” Arthur said, turning his attention to Anhora.  
“There are two goblets before you. One of the goblets contains a deadly poison, the other goblet, a harmless liquid. All the liquid from both goblets must be drunk, but each of you may only drink from a single goblet.” Anhora instructed.  
“What kind of ridiculous test is that? What does that prove?” Arthur asked questionly.  
“What it proves is for you to decide. If you pass the test, the curse will be lifted.” Anhora spoke.  
“Let's think about this. What if I drink from my goblet first?” Merlin questioned.  
“If it's poisoned, you'll die.” Arthur warned, not wanting any harm to come to the boy.  
“And if it's not, then you'll have to drink from yours, and you'll die. There must be a way around it.” Merlin said, also not wanting any harm to come to the Prince.  
“It is perfectly simple. One of us has to die. We have to find a way to determine which goblet has the poison. And then I'll drink it.” Arthur spoke with no air of disagreement.  
“I will be the one to drink it.” The servant spoke firmly.  
“This is my doing. I’m drinking it.” Arthur argued.  
“It is more important that you live. You're the future king. I'm just a servant.” Merlin persisted.  
“This is no time to be a hero, Merlin. It really doesn't suit you.” Arthur teased.  
“What if I drink from mine first, and if that's not poisoned, I will then drink yours?” Merlin suggested, glancing up from the goblets.  
“He said each of us is only allowed to drink from a single goblet. I had no idea you were so keen to die for me.” The prince said, surprised.  
“Trust me, I can hardly believe it myself.” Merlin said jokingly.  
Laughing lightly, Arthur said. “I’m glad you’re here, Merlin.”  
“I've got it. Right, we pour all the liquid into one goblet and then we can be sure it is poisoned. Then all the liquid can be drunk, and it will be from a single goblet.” Merlin said, finally figuring out how to complete the test.  
“You never cease to surprise me. You’re a lot smarter than you look.” Prince Arthur complimented.  
“Is that actually a compliment?” Merlin smiles up at his Prince.  
Smiling, Arthur watches the sun sparkle in the boy’s eyes. Ever since their first meeting the Prince couldn’t put into words how much he cared for this boy. Coming to a conclusion, Arthur looks off to the side and shouts out a warning for Merlin to look that way. While distracted, the Prince grabs both goblets and pours all the liquid into one.  
“No! I will drink it!” Merlin protested, turning back to his Prince.  
“As if I’d let you.” Arthur said, staring at the poisoned goblet he’s about to drink.  
“You can’t die. This isn’t your destiny.” Merlin tried again.  
“It seems you’re wrong again.” Arthur said, not moving his eyes away from the goblet.  
“Listen to me!!” Merlin cried, not wanted Arthur to die.  
Looking up the Prince responded, “You know me, Merlin. I never listen to you.” Toasting to Merlin, Prince Arthur swallows every last drop of the liquid.  
“No! What have you done?” Merlin looked, shocked, scared, and sad all at the same time.  
The Prince’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell unconscious. The servant boy tries desperately to wake the sleeping prince. Turning to Anhora he begged and pleaded to take the Prince’s place.  
“This was Arthur’s test, not yours.” Anhora spoke deadpan face not changing.  
“You’ve killed him! I was meant to protect him!” Merlin cried, tears brimming his eyes.  
“He is not dead. He's merely consumed a sleeping draught. He will come round shortly.” Anhora spoke softly.  
“What?” Merlin asked in disbelief.  
“A unicorn is pure of heart. If you kill one, you must make amends by proving that you also are pure of heart. Arthur was willing to sacrifice his life to save yours. He has proven what is truly in his heart. The curse will be lifted.” With that, Anhora disappears.  
The servant looked back to the sleeping prince and gently moved him so he wasn’t crumbled in a heap on the ground. Merlin waited a bit before Arthur started stirring in his sleep. Sitting up, the Prince looked around and notice that Merlin was anxiously waiting beside him and Anhora was long gone.  
“Never do that again.” Merlin spoke, not looking up from where he was playing with some sand. “You scared me, dollophead.” Merlin muttered.  
“Sorry, but I’d do it again if I have to. I don’t want any harm to ever befall you again.” Prince Arthur said, memories of the poisoned chalice going through his head.  
“Promise me that you’ll never risk your life for mine.” Merlin said, still not looking up at Arthur.  
“Merlin.” Arthur called, moving to sit closer to his manservant. “Merlin.” He called again, when the he didn’t look up from the ground.  
Glancing up, Merlin’s eyes were a bit red, and his eyes still looked watery from the unshed tears. Staring into Arthur’s sparkling blue eyes, that reminded Merlin of the ocean, Merlin finally looked up at his Prince.  
“Merlin, ever since you drank that poisoned chalice for me, I’ve never wanted to see you hurt again. Yeah sure, I was able to save you that time but… I don’t know what I’ll do with myself if I wasn’t able to save you.” The prince spoke with passione that he held only for the boy in front of him.  
“You wouldn’t miss me. I’m just an annoying servant you got stuck with.” Merlin said, not wanting to believe what the Prince was telling him. He looked back to the ground again.  
“I’ll prove to you that you mean more to me than the world.” Arthur spoke with a mischievous smile on his face that Merlin couldn’t see.  
“How you-” Merlin was abruptly stopped by a pair of warm lips.  
The kiss was soft and filled with passion. Merlin sat there in shock before finally kissing his prince back. Long have they awaited for this kiss. Arthur cupped Merlin’s face as they pulled apart. Both wore a huge smile as they held hands and made their way through the maze and back to Camelot.


End file.
